


What You Need

by orphan_account



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Ghost Sex, Sibling Incest, dead dove don't eat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Theo drinks herself stupid after finding Nell's body in the morgue and after feeling sorry for herself for awhile, Nell appears to soothe her wounds.---Aka some porn after the events of Snickfic's Healthy Living
Relationships: Eleanor "Nell" Crain/Theodora "Theo" Crain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	What You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Healthy Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152106) by [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic). 



> Read the warnings, trust the warnings etc.

The world was wrong. It was a simple, irrefutable fact and Theodora’s life would be far easier if she could just accept it. So why couldn’t she? She had seen her sister well and truly dead hours ago and the handle of the world she had been fumbling with all her life finally tumbled free, crashing onto the floor of the morgue. There were a million things to do and exactly zero of them resided at the bottom of the bottle she was doing her best to find. 

The problem wasn’t just that it was her sister, her baby sister who had deserved kindness from everyone like a fucking Disney princess who even charmed birds and feral creatures. It was also that she never got to finish what she started.

This was, perhaps, the stupidest reason to be upset of the lot. Months ago she and her sister had approached the boundary of taboo and transgressed beyond it in the name of sororal necessity. At least, that was what Theo told herself. Nell had needed her and she had been there, that was all. And yet, as time passed it was harder and harder to sell herself that particular mental purchase. The truth was somewhere beyond necessity, the twin and perhaps equal: need. 

And that was the most fucked up thing about her. In a lifetime full of fucking up, she had found the rock bottom, the bedrock fuckery upon which all her fucks were built. Because even if that single time she munched her baby sister’s carpet was out of necessity, it didn’t excuse the several times she had flicked the bean to that memory and especially not the times she had gotten Nell to send her nudes.

The first time was the hardest. 

* * *

_ “I need your help,” She had texted, half a bottle of whiskey down. _

_ “What’s wrong?” Nell had replied, so immediate that Theo felt instantly worse.  _

_ “It’s fucked up.” _

_ “I love you, you can’t ever ask too much of me. What’s wrong?” _

_ “I want a picture of you.” _

_ “That’s all?” _

_ “A dirty picture.” _

_ “Oh.” Not even a pause. “Well, any requests?” She included a smiling emoticon as the fire in Theo’s stomach hit her veins and drove lust through every pore.  _

_ “Anything. Everything.” She sent. There was an immediate photo and Theo’s breath caught as she realized she was looking at Nell’s labia, spread by her fingers with the same unkempt pubic hair as she’d seen a month ago. “Oh fuck.” She swore as a reply, looking into her sister’s pinkness. She slid her hand into her underwear and she came before Nell replied, another photo, a finger inside of herself. Theo came several times and she had no problem telling Nell exactly how beautiful she was. _

* * *

And now she could never look at those photos again. She considered it, but being that the thought made her want to sob and vomit she decided it wasn’t a great idea. It was only at the bottom of her sizeable bottle that salvation came. The problem with salvation is that past its expiration date, it can often look like damnation.

Theo screamed when Nell appeared above her bed. She was sitting on the floor, her back against the wall and her sister was there, her neck bent horribly. A hundred things clicked at once and tragedy blackened her veins like a fast poison. 

“I’m sorry.” Nell said softly. “I could feel… hurt.” 

“Yeah, plenty of that.” Theo said, her eyes wild as she contemplated throwing the bottle in her hand. But even as she turned away, she couldn’t stop from seeing the face of this apparition in her mind. It was her sister. “You’re not real.” She said, half to herself.

“You’re right.” Nell said and Theo felt her sob before it came out of her mouth. “But I can be.” That should have been alarming.

“How?” Theo asked. “You’re dead. You’re gone and nothing can bring you back.”

“I’m back now.” Nell said and Theo laughed, trying to glare at her but now when she looked, Nell was no longer floating. Instead, she was sitting at the edge of the bed and her neck looked… normal. She was even wearing normal clothes, not that terrible dress, just a pair of jeans and a shirt that was just a little too baggy. She walked forward and Theo considered screaming. 

“How do I know this isn’t a trick?”

“I would never trick you,” Nell said, five steps away and growing nearer. “I’ll give you exactly what you need.” She said it without a change in inflection, but somehow Theo’s cunt throbbed. 

“What do I need?” She asked stupidly. 

“The same thing you always need,” Nell said, kneeling in front of her sister and grasping her knees. Theo’s heart broke as her sister touched her, genuinely touched her again. She wanted to draw her into her arms, but Nell spread her legs with surprising force and Theo throbbed again as Nell leaned down.

“Might want to get my pants off t- oh fuck.” Theo swore as Nell’s tongue licked at her crotch and licked her from her entrance to her clit as if she weren’t wearing anything. Theo reached down, resting a hand on her head as Nell slowly lapped at her. “Fuck,” Theo groaned, her sister’s soft tongue fluttering along her in butterfly licks that felt exploratory more than confident, but that made it hotter all the while.

“Is this okay?” Nell asked. “You taste good. I mean, it’s not like the porn I read, but I like the salt.” Theo laughed.

“Yeah, I’m going to cum if you focus on my clit, honey.” She ran her fingers through Nell’s hair. “Is this the only time we can do this?”

“No,” Nell shook her head. “We can do this every night if you want.”

“Forever?” Theo asked, feeling stupid for how childish the question sounded.

“Forever,” Nell said, the smile on her face so radiant Theo closed her eyes to continue picturing it. Nell returned to her licking. It wasn’t perfect; there was a lot her sister could learn about munching carpet and bridesmaids, but the opportunity to teach her when she thought everything was lost, somehow that was the thing bringing Theo closest to the edge.

And then Nell closed her mouth over Theo’s clit, suckling lightly and flicking her tongue out with insistent coaxing, pushing, forcing Theo toppling over the edge. She held her sister’s hair where she needed it, her hips bucking up into a mouth that had no business anywhere near her pussy for myriad reasons and she came screaming into her sister’s mouth. 

When it was over, Nell wiped her mouth, smiling as Theo dozed against the wall.

“I love you,” Nell said and Theo smiled.

“Yeah, you just told me that. I love you too… Nell.” The words were awkward, clumsy in her mouth but Nell smiled all the same.

“See you tomorrow night,” Nell said, pressing a kiss against Theo’s mouth. Theo tasted herself on her sister’s mouth and when she opened her eyes she was gone. 

Cleo sat there for a long while, considering whether or not she should tell Trish. As she climbed into bed, she decided it was a question best settled tomorrow or even never.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Theo as a hypersexual/sex addict, thus I wrote this as Theo literally reading sex as a love language (as a way of writing my own experience).


End file.
